


Lies Smeared on Our Skin

by vixxshinki



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Filming Beautiful Liar was a little harder than they had expected, a lie of their own would be needed to explain themselves.





	Lies Smeared on Our Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the picture featured below.

 

 _"You're going to mess up your tattoos by doing this."_ Taekwoon gasps as Wonsik pushes inside of him, _"Should have thought of that earlier when you were dry humping my ass with your hard dick during that one scene."_ Taekwoon chuckles  & emits a pleasured sigh as Wonsik slides in fully. _"You look so damn hot with all those tattoos & your ass felt amazing, I couldn't help it."_ Wonsik nibbles on Taekwoon's neck & pulls on his hair to suck on more of the pale skin.

  
_"Such a naughty kitten, trying to get off in public. As your owner, I have to put you in your rightful place - with me fucking your ass!"_ Wonsik starts pounding himself up into Taekwoon's ass harshly, Taekwoon mewls his owner's name. Wonsik's lips crash onto his to shut him up, _"Let's not get caught by the staff, kitten."_ Wonsik drills up against Taekwoon's prostate, making the elder bite his lip to keep quiet. The younger grunts as he feels his hyung's ass tightening around him. He presses himself up against Taekwoon's body  & fucks him wildly like he was in heat, his toned abs rubbing up against Taekwoon's cock. His kitten was panting out soft moans from the stimulation to both his ass & dick. _"Ah fuck, Wonsikie - harder!"_

  
Wonsik licked his lips as he rammed himself inside his kitten's tight ass, making sure to keep himself pressed against him as he could feel his lover's cock twitching against his skin. Taekwoon pulled Wonsik into him further, his legs spread wide  & wrapped around his owner while his arms kept him pressed right on top of him. He didn't care if the tattoos would smudge now, he just needed his release. They could come up with some lie for it later.


End file.
